


Accidents Happen

by projectghoulma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectghoulma/pseuds/projectghoulma
Summary: Sometimes accidents happen on purpose, sometimes they're just that - accidental. Who knew that finding out your soul mate was none other than the rumored 'Bad Boy of the Court', Hanamiya Makoto, would result with such an accident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate aus are my life blood i love them so much;;
> 
> soulmate au where you share each others pain//have the same/similar soul marks/tattoos

Soulmate au// shared pain/tattoo

You knew people gave you weird looks, out of curiosity or fear you didn't know, but it seemed to have only increased when more of your classmates had learned about your growing relationship with the increasingly shady captain of the basketball club. A couple students who you hadn't known the names of asked you directly about it as well as a warning to stay away or not get too involved, that Hanamiya Makoto was bad news. When you had mentioned it to him he had only scoffed and called you an idiot for listening to false rumors.

Overall you couldn't find yourself to be too bothered by the increase of whispers behind your back, especially not when the majority of the basketball club, Makoto included, had an intensity to them that kept most onlookers from butting into your business.

Currently, you were settled in the corner of the gym while the Kirisaki Daīchi basketball club held their after school practice doing God knew what. It wasn't until you had heard your name beim called out from across the gym followed by a small commotion. As soon as you had looked up your face was greeted with the rough exterior of a basketball, causing yourself and someone else in the room to yell in pain.

"Whoa, boss, are you alright?" You could hear the chuckle behind Hara's voice, even after the fact he had to blow a bubble to keep from laughing outright.

"Shut it," Hanamiya snapped, a hand to his nose that muffled and made his voice sound nasally. "What the fuck was that?"

Furuhashi and Seto had taken the time to help you sit up, your own hands cupped around your nose and mouth as you struggled to get a grasp of what was happening around you. You could feel warm liquid running down and across your lips, the only confirmation that it was blood being the sharp copper that invaded your taste buds and the bright, crimson drops that managed to slip from beneath your hands down your wrist and neck.

You turned towards Seto as he repeated your name for probably the tenth time to see if you were okay, both his and Furuhashi's brows were furrowed if only to show a small amount of concern their coaches...friend? Fuck buddy? The two of you didn't act like lovers, at least you didn't think so.

"What was that?" You murmured, vision hazy as you tried to focus on the bloodied Hanamiya trying to push away a prying Hara.

"Can you stand?" Furuhashi asked, eyeing you carefully from where he stood.

"I think so," you murmured, taking the offered hand of Seto in order to help you up. "Nurse." You said, pressing your hand into the painful throb of your nose, as you made your way towards the door.

You barely registered the presence of Hanamiya beside you as he grumbled incoherently about how shit the soul mate system was and continued to walk in silence as he complained.

The walk towards the nurses office was long and awkward, especially when you caught the eyes of a couple of students and received stares of pity that held a strange glint of petty smugness from the apparent look of Hanamiya Makoto walking beside you, an upset scowl on his features that was not soothed by the dried blood that stained a trail down towards his mouth.

You couldn't wait to hear about the rumors early tomorrow morning.

When you arrived, you cursed at the empty room and decided to sit on one of the cots.

"You good?" Hanamiya asked, murky grey eyes wandering around the room before finally settling on you.

"I think so," you managed, an attempt at a smile caused you to wince uncomfortably. "I just hope my nose isn't broken or anything. That'd suck."

Makoto hummed, tongue swiping along his upper lip and mouth twitching at the faint taste of blood. "Stay put, I'll be right back."

You watched as Makoto left without another word, ignoring whether you had agreed or not to his words, and let out a sigh before heading towards the spare sink and mirror that was conveniently placed within the tiny office and stared at your reflection. The blood that had been flowing freely had stopped and dried, the trail stark against your skin as it had started to flake away from any movement or rubbing you had done on your way in. You frowned at the notice of drying blood that had settled into your uniform shirt, the newly formed stains a faded red.

You jumped at the sound of your name being called from behind, spinning on your heal to face the familiar voice as something fell across your face.

"I ended practice early so hurry up. I'll walk your dumb ass home so you don't get hurt on the way back."

You pulled the familiar looking material from your head and held it close to your frame, a slight flush forming on your cheeks at the possible implications of his words.

"Thanks, Makoto."

He grunted at the use of his first name, turning his gaze towards the blood trail that ran down your neck and under the collar of your shirt. Almost immediately, though, he pulled his gaze away as well as his entire body at your sudden movement to strip directly in front of him.

"What the fuck are you doing, stupid," he snapped, glancing towards you. "Don't just fucking get naked like that."

You tried to give him an apologetic smile, but the throbbing around your nose turned it into a pained wince. Even if you wanted to though, it probably would have come off as more of a cocky smirk than anything.

"Sorry," you took notice of the slight wince that crossed his scowling features before returning your focus into pulling on the offered garment, his cologne quickly stifling your senses as it fell over your head.

"Wait."

You were about to give a sarcastic remark about how he liked seeing more of your skin but felt your mouth clamp shut as you were forced to turn around and then felt his fingertips brush along the tattoo on your shoulder and down across the expanse of your back and spine.

"This your soul tat?"

You let out a breath you hadn't known you'd been holding in and felt yourself respond to his hushed tone before you could stop yourself.

"Yeah."

Makoto inhaled deeply, as if something had stung him, and bent down to closer inspect the intricately designed mark that had been with you since birth. "It looks like mine."

Glancing at your reflection, you could see him gazing down at your shoulder with something you hadn't seen before, at least, not on his particular features. You recognized the look as the same one your sibling gave to their now fiancé, the same one you witnessed your parents exchange each time they caught glimpses of each other's soul mark.

Makoto let out a seemingly irritated sigh and took a step back, eyes never leaving your back as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Who'd of thought, a dumbass like you would be my soul mate. That explains the sudden nosebleed from earlier."

You couldn't help the smile that tugged at your lips as you brought the borrowed shirt down to cover your exposed skin and the soul mark.

"Lemme see." you said, staring at the reflection of Hanamiya as he scoffed before immediately proceeding to take his own shirt off to reveal a surprisingly similar design to your own that fell across the expanse of his shoulder and down towards his chest.

"Oh my god," you said, eyes wide at a sudden realization. "Makoto, do you know what this means?"

The captain bristeled as a scowl threatened to grace his features, stopping midway to getting redressed. "What."

"I'm so hot I cause nosebleeds!"

"Fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> urk its so great that the muses have been so kind to me;;; there may be a part two? but there may not be so. don't get your hopes up if it doesn't end up happening


End file.
